


Masquerade ball

by animeonmind



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guest appearance giorno giovanna, Kidnapping, Killing, Murder, Protective Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Teenage Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeonmind/pseuds/animeonmind
Summary: Tsuna and the gang are hosting a masquerade ball to search for Tsuna's fiance. Tsuna's heart always have Kyoko in his mind and he still not have any courage to confess. Dejected Tsuna couldn't say no to reborn. But a burning soul let all hell broke loose.Note: This is not some kinda heartwarming love related fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Preparations for the ball

**Author's Note:**

> The manga Katekyo hitman reborn is not owned by me but is owned by Akira Amano. I am just borrowing the characters. The new Italian family names that is mentioned have been picked up from Google and has nothing to do with the real families in Italy. As I am not well aware of Italian culture please forgive me if any of the scenes is contradicting the Italian culture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tsuna find his suitable suitor? Let's wait and see.

In Italy a silver haired young man of age around 24 knocked his boss's office in vongola mansion before barging into the room. He sighed seeing his boss taking a nap instead of signing his paperwork. As he walked towards him to wake him up his boss opened his eyes.

"Gokudera don't say you brought more paperwork," said vongola decimo.

"Yes juudaime. Sorry I couldn't stop them destroying the mansion," said the storm guardian Gokudera Hayato.

"I thought so. Now I know how grandpa nono feels," sighed tsuna.

"I also came to give you an update on the preparations of coming masquerade ball juudaime," said Gokudera.

"Gokudera when will you stop calling me juudaime?" asked Tsuna.

"Juudaime is juudaime. I can't stop calling JUUDAIME as juudaime ," shouted Gokudera.

"So many juudaime's," thought Tsuna. "Gokudera you never change do you?" asked Tsuna. "Yes juudaime," replied Gokudera without a second thought.

"The masquerade ball preparations are in time. Your new suit and the special mask that been designed by juudaime has been completed and yakyu baka(baseball freak) was sent to bring it here," continued Gokudera.

"Huh do we have to go through all this trouble?" said Tsuna.

"We have no choice juudaime. We need to host this ball so we can find a suitable bride for you juudaime," said Gokudera feeling excited.

"It is too early for me to get married," complained Tsuna.

"Don't worry juudaime we will only find your fiance and you can get married whenever you want that's what Reborn san said. Even kyoko and haru are coming for the ball juudaime," said Gokudera.

"Kyoko chan is als coming. Huray," thought Tsuna feeling a little excited.  
"Do you have the list of families that are attending the ball?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes I do have it Juudaime," replied Gokudera and handed Tsuna a copy of the list. The families in the list are

The Varia

CEDEF

Chiavarone Family 

Simon Family 

Giglio Nero Family 

Millefiore Family 

Tomaso Family 

Balbino Family 

Spada Family 

Palladino Family 

Guerra Family

Oscurita Family 

Sapienti Family 

Lupo Family 

Fabbri Family 

Parrino Family 

Negri Family 

" The kokuyo gang members are also attending the ball juudaime," said Gokudera. "The catereres and the decorators are confirmed and all other preparations are going according to the plan Juudaime," added Gokudera.

"Ok I got it Gokudera," said Tsuna.

"Juudaime I have some meetings to attend so I will excuse myself," said Gokudera and left the room.

Tsuna took a look around his desk and got depressed seeing the mountain of paperwork that he has to finish before the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga Katekyo hitman reborn is not owned by me but is owned by Akira Amano. I am just borrowing the characters. The new Italian family names that is mentioned have been picked up from Google and has nothing to do with the real families in Italy. As I am not well aware of Italian culture please forgive me if any of the scenes is contradicting the Italian culture.


	2. Morning Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vongola guardians being their usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga Katekyo hitman reborn is not owned by me but is owned by Akira Amano. I am just borrowing the characters. The new Italian family names that is mentioned have been picked up from Google and has nothing to do with the real families in Italy. As I am not well aware of Italian culture please forgive me if any of the scenes is contradicting the Italian culture.

"Aahoo uushiii. How many times I told you clean your own garbage!" shouted Gokudera.

"Ahodera don't shout. My ears will bleed," yawned lambo lazily.

"I am not shouting and start cleaning up the mess," yelled Gokudera.

"I don't want to," said lambo.

"You are cleaning this mess now," commanded Gokudera.

"Yare. Yare. Just let the maids clean the mess," said lambo while yawning.

"Just this one time as there is an important ball tonight and change your outfit. That stupid cow shirt is looking outrageous on you. Don't mess around. Wear a decent suit. Don't forget your mask. Don't destroy our reputation. Get along with our guests. Don't try to assassinate Reborn san. Don't you never ever cry in front of our guests. It looks ridiculous," stated Gokudera.

"Gosh. Leave me alone already. I know all that and I am not a kid anymore," said lambo.

" Oi Hayoto. I need your....," said bianchi stoping mid sentence, who entered the family wing by breaking the door, as she spotted lambo. Seeing bianchi lambo started to sweat.

"R.O.M.E.O," shouted Bianchi while running towards lambo holding her poison cooking dishes. Lambo became the victim as usual. As for Gokudera he fainted as usual. Bianchi could tell lambo and her dead ex boyfriend Romeo apart only after lambo gets hit by poison cooking.

"I am extremely hungry," yelled Ryohei entering the family wing.

"Me too," said Yamamoto following Ryohei. 

"OH MY GOD. What happened here?" shouted Ryohei seeing the whole situation. He rushed towards the fainted guardians and with the help of bianchi they lifted and shifted them to dining room which is connected to family wing. After shifted them Bianchi went out as she hadsome unfinished work that is to be completed.

"Wow what a mess," said Yamamoto and then called for Miss Greta who is one of the maids.

"Miss Greta could you clean this mess?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes sir," replied Greta.

"Miss Greta is the table arranged for breakfast?" questioned Yamamoto.

"It will be ready within 10 minutes," answered Greta.

But before Yamamoto could ask Greta further questions he was interrupted by a loud bang sound. Gokudera and Lambo were woken up by the sound. A big hole on the one of the walls of the family wing was the impact of that sound.

"Who destroyed the wall?" shouted Gokudera.

"Ma..ma.. Gokudera calm down," advised Yamamoto.

"Juudaime will not forgive me if I bring more paperwork on this auspicious day," thought Gokudera.

"Sorry. Sorry. It was fault. I installed a new function on the drones so that it will blast when an enemy is detected but it seems it got malfunctioned," said Giannini nervously who entered the family wing.

"What a Extremely big hole," said Ryohei.

"Stop shouting lawnhead," yelled Gokudera.

Gokudera and Ryohei started to argue. Yamamoto tried to stop them but in vain. Lambo started to eat candies and throwing candy wrappers everywhere which lead to increase in the garbage.

"Can we really clean this mess before the ball? " thought Yamamoto who took a quick glance around the room.


	3. Famiglia Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn who looks like an ten year boy is smirking while looking at the profiles of the invited famiglia.

Reborn who looks like an ten year boy is smirking while looking at the profiles of the invited famiglia.

1\. SPADA FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Spigolo Spada  
Age: 59  
Hobbies: Sword Dance  
Wife: Adele , Age: 52  
Daughter: Bianca , Age: 27

Right Hand Man: Maccabee (Male)  
Age: 37 

Left Hand Man: Hadley (Female)  
Age: 23

》 Spada Famiglia consists of only   
Swordmen and swordwomen. They are neutral.

》 Bianca's ideal person is Swada Tsunayoshi. She thinks of him as a brother but her family wanted her to marry him.

》 Hadley is in love with Yamamoto Takeshi.

2\. FABBRIA FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Oro Fabbria   
Age: 45  
Hobbies: Wood Carvings   
Wife: Irene , Age: 41  
Daughters: Giulia , Age: 14  
Ferro, Age: 12  
Son: Aureo , Age: 16

Right Hand Man: Antonio (Male)  
Age: 39 

Left Hand Man: Wagner (Male)  
Age: 23

》 Fabbria Famiglia are known as Blacksmiths of Mafia. They are neutral. They supply all types of weapons to those who make deals with them.

》Wagner has amnesia so his background is a mystery. He had amnesia before joining mafia.

》 Antonio's daughter Rose and Giulia are same age and best friends. Giulia's  
swordmenship is much greater than Aureo. 

3\. NEGRIS FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Colombina Negris (Female)   
Age: 26  
Hobbies: Partying (especially   
Social parties)  
Status: Single 

Right Hand Man: Emily (Female)  
Age: 20 

Left Hand Man: Laura (Female)  
Age: 23

》 Most of the Negris Famiglia members are assassins. They are neutral.

》They have dark skin complexity along with dark hair and are the most beautiful people in Mafia.

》 Emily is in love with Hibari Kyoya. Colombina has eyes only on Dino Chiavarone. Laura is engaged to Longchamp Naito. They are head over heels for each other.

4\. PALLADINO FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Riccarda Palladino (Female)  
Age: 37  
Hobbies: Playing Mandolin and  
Zampogna  
Husband: Colpire , Age: 41  
Daughter: Fierezza , Age: 6  
Son: Regio, Age: 8

Right Hand Man: Ingegno Caprio  
Age: 24 

Left Hand Man: Abile (Male)  
Age: 33

》 Around 5 years ago Riccarda took on the boss position after her husband was shot and went into coma. They are ally to Vongola.

》 Ingegno is the sister of Riccarda. Riccarda is searching for a suitable suitor for her sister and Tsuna is one of the candidate. She is indebted toTsuna as he helped her family in desperate times 5 years ago.

5\. PARRINO FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Nozione Parrino  
Age: 61  
Hobbies: Playing Chess and  
Giuoco dell'Oca  
Wife: Tenacia , Age: 58

Right Hand Man: Sostegno (Male)  
Age: 42 

Left Hand Man: Colonna (Female)  
Age: 39

》 Parrino Famiglia are the oldest mafia Famiglia. They are the ally of Vongola. 

》 Nozione and Tenacia' s daughter died 5 years ago (age:25) who was engaged to Abile, left-hand men of Palladino. They are searching for heir who can take over the boss position.

》 Colonna and Sostegno are married to each other. They have an 18 year old daughter named Stella. She is in love with Emrys Lupo boss of Lupo famiglia.

6\. SAPIENTI FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Accordo Sapienti   
Age: 53  
Hobbies: Solving riddles and   
puzzles.   
Wife: Fiore , Age: 49  
Son: Leggiadri , Age: 21

Right Hand Man: Diamante (Male)  
Age: 50  
Daughter: Lieve   
Age: 24

Left Hand Man: Bello (Female)  
Age: 38

》Sapienti Famiglia are known to be the most intelligent people in mafia. They are the ally of Vongola.

》 Diamante kept his wife hidden from the eyes of mafia. Nobody knows his wife. Diamante is searching for a good match to Lieve and is considering Tsuna and his guardians.

》 Lieve and Ingegno are best friends. 

7\. OSCURITA FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Ciar Oscurita   
Age: 30  
Hobbies: Doing performances   
with fire.  
Status: Single 

Right Hand Man: Schiavo (Male)  
Age: 28 

Left Hand Man: Fango (Male)  
Age: 31

》 Their main aim is to take over all Famiglia and rule the mafia world. They make the boss of the famiglia that they destroyed into their prized slave. They sell drugs, kids and women. They are foe to Vongola.

》 Ciar wants to take revenge against Vongola as they sometimes destroys their plans.

8\. LUPO FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Emrys Lupo  
Age: 22  
Hobbies: Gambling   
Status: Single 

Right Hand Man: Peggio (Male)  
Age: 20 

Left Hand Man: Reato (Male)  
Age: 43  
Daughter: Rosso  
Age: 20

》 Emrys is the most laziest person and a womanizer. All the family members likes play with men and women. They do anything to gain power. They are foe to Vongola.

》 Peggio has eyes on Chrome and wanted to marry her. Rosso has eyes on Leggiadri so that she can take over Sapienti Famiglia. Reato's wife died of heart attack.

9\. GUERRA FAMIGLIA

BOSS: Dabria Guerra  
Age: 25  
Hobbies: Painting 

Right Hand Man: Orrore (Female)  
Age: 23 

Left Hand Man: Buio (Male)  
Age: 28

》 Dabria is Tsuna's stalker. She wants to marry him even if she has to kill someone. She wants to trap him and lock him up in her mansion. Guerra famiglia are foe to Vongola.

》 Orrore plans to marry Ciar and then kill him after he takes over mafia so she can become the boss.

》 Buio wants to marry Lauro and destroy Tomaso Famiglia.

After reading the profiles reborn left the Famiglia file on Tsuna's work table and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manga Katekyo hitman reborn is not owned by me but is owned by Akira Amano. I am just borrowing the characters. The new Italian family names that is mentioned have been picked up from Google and has nothing to do with the real families in Italy. As I am not well aware of Italian culture please forgive me if any of the scenes is contradicting the Italian culture.


	4. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is Dabria's crush???? Dabria is here run for your life Tsuna.

"Dabria. What are you painting?" asked Buio.

"I am painting a picture of Tsuna," replied Dabria instantly.

"But Dabria we need to get ready for the ball. You can paint tomorrow," said Buio.

"NO," shouted Dabria and threw a flower vase towards Buio and he luckily dodged it.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU IDIOT. THIS PAINTING IS THE GIFT FOR MY HUSBAND," yelled Dabria.

"Husband? Who is that lucky guy Dabria?" asked Buio.

"Of course it's Tsuna. He is going to choose me as his wife after all," replied Dabria blushing.

"Nobody can resist your charm Dabria. Not even Tsuna sama," praised Buio.

"You are right. Tsuna will be charmed when he sees me," said Dabria and started to daydream about her dance with Tsuna.

"But Dabria," said Buio.

"But what Buio?," asked Dabria feeling a little irritated.

"But if you don't get ready Tsuna sama will get disappointed in you. He would feel sad that you didn't get ready for him. So let's get ready first. You can gift the painting after your marriage," advised Buio.

"You are right. I will start to get ready. I can finish the painting some other time," said Dabria.

But before she could get up a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" asked Dabria with a serious tone.

"Dabria it's me Orrore," replied Orrore and entered the room.

"Nice timing Orrore. I needed your help in getting ready," said Dabria.

"For the ball right?" asked Orrore.

"Of course silly," said Dabria humming a happy tone.

"I'm so excited for the ball. I can't wait to see Ciar," said Orrore.

"And I can't wait to see Tsuna," said Dabria feeling excited.

"Oh wait I didn't came for that. We have a guest Dabria," informed Orrore.

"Who ever he or she is send them away. I don't want to get disturbed while I am getting ready," ordered Dabria.

"But the guest is the mask man," said Orrore. On hearing the name Dabria abruptly got up and make her way to the guest room followed by Buio and Orrore.

"Next time tell me sooner," said Dabria to Orrore.

She greeted her guest and his follower and ordered her maids to prepare tea for her guests. 

"So what's the latest news?" asked Dabria.

"It is ready. Here you go," said the mask man and handed a purple potion.

"Add this potion into water and let Tsuna sama drink it. He will then never leave your side. No other women can enchant him except you ," said the mask man.

"Tsuna will be mine for ever," said Dabria and evily laughs out loud.

"If I use the same potion on Ciar will it work?" Asked Orrore.

"No. It is specifically designed for Dabria. Whoever drinks it will fall in love with Dabria only," said the mask man.

"Dabria don't forget that you have to mix the potion in the water only. The colour of the potion changes to that of clear water. So nobody can doubt anything. But if you mix it with other drinks it will turn black which will be suspicious. So be careful. Orrore we have another potion for you," continued the mask man and handed a red coloured potion.

"The instructions are same. Remember you have to add it in water and let Ciar sama drink it," informed the mask man.

"For Buio we have the green potion. The instructions are also same," said the mask man and handed overed the potion.

"Now nobody can stop me. Tsuna will be mine for ever, " murmured Dabria.

"Dabria don't forget our deal. Once Tsuna becomes yours you will hand over Vongola Famiglia to me," said the mask man.

"Of course Vongola will be yours. I only care for Tsuna," said Dabria.

"Then we will take our leave," said the mask man and left with his follower.

"I am curious who is that mask man and his follower. Their face mask I wanted to remove it once," said Buio.

"Who they are is none of our business," said Dabria.

"Dabria let's get ready for the ball or we will be late," said Orrore.

"Yeah you are right. Let's go," said Dabria and dashed out to get ready.

Meanwhile the mask man and his follower left the mansion. After travelling some distance both of them took their masks off. 

"I some what feel guilty doing this," said the follower to the mask man.

"Kufufufufu. Don't worry Chrome. This is the best choice. There is no other way. Everything will be alright," ensured Mukuro.

"But Mukuro sama I think Bossu will feel sad," said Chrome feeling a little bit guilty.

"We have no choice my sweet Chrome. This is the only way," reassured Mukuro.

"Ok. I will follow you Mukuro sama," said Chrome. After their little conversation they headed back to Vongola mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro is helping Dabria to get Tsuna. Let's wait and see what happens.


	5. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Vongola garden Tsuna is having lunch along with his guardians excluding Hibari, Mukuro and chrome. But unknown to Tsuna something happened.

In the Vongola garden Tsuna is having lunch along with his guardians excluding Hibari, Mukuro and chrome.

"Bianchi san Where is chrome chan? It's the first time she's not having lunch with us," asked Tsuna.

"She told me that she was going to accomplishing Mukuro on his mission and she will come back late ," replied bianchi.

"What kind of mission? I didn't assign any mission," said Tsuna.

"I don't know anything about that. Leaving aside the topic why is no one eating my special soup?" asked Bianchi.

"Because it was made by you aneki," shouted Gokudera. "Thank God aneki is wearing the googles otherwise I would have been fainted," thought Gokudera.

"Don't worry I didn't add any poison. I assure you all," said Bianchi.

"The food has slow poison in it. We are so damn sure," thought every one of them.

"Bianchi san we are so full now. We can't have anymore. So we will have your cooking next time hahaha," suggested Yamamoto.

"Since we all finished having lunch to the EXTREME let's continue repairing the dinning room," yelled Ryohei.

"It's all your fault," blamed Gokudera.

"No it was not my fault to the EXTREME," shouted Ryohei.

"It is," yelled Gokudera.

"Ma ma calm down you two and Gokudera it was partially your fault too," said Yamamoto trying his best to calm them.

"Everyone let's just complete repairing the dinning room before the party," advised Tsuna.

"Lambo how's the preparations of ball going on?" asked Tsuna.

"It's almost completed Tsuna nii," replied Lambo.

"Good. Come on guys we need to finish the repairs and get ready for the ball," said Tsuna.

But before they could enter the mansion Tsuna started to get a headache. The pain is so unbearable that Tsuna fell on his knees. His Hyper Intuition is going haywire.  
Everyone started to get worry about Tsuna. It is the first time Tsuna felt that much of pain. Tsuna know something bad no worse is going to happen.

Meanwhile in the Oscurita Familia Mansion the boss Ciar Oscurita is visiting a special person in his dungeon.

" Hello Mr hero how's the prison did you like it?" asked Ciar.

"Hn," replied the prisoner.

"I never thought that the Vongola's strongest guardian will be captured by us," said Ciar.

"You shouldn't have tried to spy on us Hibari Kyoya ," continued Ciar.

"Hn," said Hibari and tried to get free from the chains tied to hands, legs and neck.

"Ha ha ha. Your attempt to get free is a waste of energy," said Ciar while laughing evily.

"The material I used has special powers in it. Your flames will never work and it drains your energy. If any other person was chained to it he/she would have fainted and would have never wake up. I never thought you be awake even after all the tortures. You are indeed the strongest guardian of Vongola. Do you want to know what kind of material I used? Do you?" asked Ciar happily smirking.

"You can never defeat them herbivore," replied Hibari

"Ha ha ha. I never asked you about that I asked you about the material I used," said Ciar.

"Hn," said Hibari ignoring Ciar.

"Since you are going to die anyway and I kind of like you I shall reveal the material secret," said Ciar.

"It is made of purolonium. It is a radioactive element. But you can't find that in the periodic table. It was invented by none other than the ex- Arcobaleno, the mad scientist, Verde," revealed Ciar.

" Verde?" murmured Hibari feeling a little bit shocked.

"Yes. Verde. We had a deal. But sorry I can't reveal that though. Now Vongola will be within my grasp," said Ciar and left his dungeon.

"Schiavo did you prepare everything for the ball?" asked Ciar.

"Of course Ciar sama. I even sent our spy in place of Hibari," replied Schiavo.

"Did you make sure that his behaviour is exactly the same as Hibari Kyoya?," askedCiar.

"Yes I did. Verde's clone creation is rare as hen's teeth. Nobody can beat it. The clone was so similar to Hibari from top to bottom including his behaviour. Even I got confused," assured Schiavo.

"Good. The game starts now. Ha ha Ha," laughed Ciar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro is caught by Ciar and Ciar is sending fake mukuro. Will everything be alright?


	6. The Ball Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor skull. Reborn is worried about tsuna???? The masquerade ball begins.

"Reborn I can't find Verde anywhere kora," said colonello.

"We can't find viper too reborn san," said Lal.

"Leave them. Who cares about them anyway," said Reborn who is a little bit irritated.

"Hey the great me is coming to the ball," shouted skull after kicking the room door open.

"What's wrong Reborn? You look a bit irritated kora," asked colonello ignoring skull.

"Don't ignore the great me," yelled skull.

"Nothing's wrong," replied Reborn while ignoring skull.

"He just worried about his student," said Lal.

"I am not," protested Reborn.

"The great me has designed this cool masquerade mask. Look. Look," said skull trying to get their attention.

"The stupid student of mine fainted due to headache," continued Reborn. "I will torture him after he wakes up," thought Reborn without glancing at skull.

"The great me has also brought this cool helmet for Vongola boss. Look. Look," said skull trying to get their attention again.

"SHUT UP," commanded reborn and colonello both at a time.

"Yes," replied skull and sat near the quiet corner.

"Hope Tsuna gets well before the ball starts," said Lal.

"Don't worry Lal if he does not get up before the ball I know what to do," smirked reborn.

Meanwhile Mukuro and chrome almost reached the Vongola mansion but before he could reach he got a call. Mukuro frowned and told chrome to go first. Chrome understood and left. 

"Kufufu. Hello," said Mukuro.

"Hello this is me," said the other man.

"Verde I am almost near the mansion. I will call later," said Mukuro.

"Wait I have only one thing to say. Hibari is captured by Ciar," said Verde.

"Good job kufufufufu," praised Mukuro and then disconnected the call.

"Today is going to be one long night kufufufufu, " thought Mukuro before sighing and then headed towards the mansion.

Within the blink of an eye the time to welcome the guest at the party hall arrived. All the guardians gathered at the main party hall entrance to welcome them except for Tsuna and Hibari.

"Where is Hibari San? We all know he does not like crowds but at least he shows his face before stroming away," asked Yamamoto.

"As if he cares. He must be patrolling around somewherenear by," replied Gokudera.

"I am getting EXTREMELY worried now," shouted Ryohei.

"We're talking about Hibari San you lawnhead. He is strong to overcome any danger," said Gokudera.

"Don't EXTREMELY call me lawnhead, takohead," yelled Ryohei.

"You're right. I should call you turf top instead,"shouted Gokudera.

"Ma ma calm down guys. Don't start the fight. Welcoming our guests in a dignified manner is our first priority," said Yamamoto while calming them and Lambo was yawning all along feeling lazy.

The first guest to arrive were Simon family. When the Simon boss upon hearing that the Vongola boss fainted he tried to rush to meet him but was tripped and he too fainted.

The next to arrive were The Varia and the boss ignored the warm welcoming and rushed inside to sit in his majestic chair which was carried by Levi.

After Varia, Chiavarone family arrived along with Giglio Nero and so on all the invited family members arrived except the kokuyo gang members.  
The masquerade party had just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the plan of mukuro and Verde? Will hibari be okay?


	7. Dabria makes the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mansion where the Ball is taking place is separated from the Vongola mansion but nobody knows about it. Everyone thought the party mansion is Vongola mansion.

Before the masquerade ball starts each and every person changed their appearance and hid their faces so nobody can tell them apart. Changing the appearance secretly is not a problem as there are enough green rooms in the mansion. The mansion where the Ball is taking place is separated from the Vongola mansion but nobody knows about it. Everyone thought the party mansion is Vongola mansion. Vongola wanted to welcome their guests properly so they wrote in the invitations that the guests are to change after welcomed by Vongola.

One by one almost all the dignified guests started to spread around the hall. No one is able to tell others apart. The Vongola guardians are exception. As they are host they made sure that they embroidered the Vongola chest mark on their clothes so everyone can ask for help if any problem occurs as they can differentiate them. And also the Vongola can differentiate among themselves. They look stunning even though their faces are covered.

"Chrome chan. You look worried. Are you okay?" asked kyoko.

"I'm okay kyoko chan," replied Chrome.

"Are you sure?" asked haru. 

"Yes I am sure. Thanks for worrying about me," replied Chrome.

"Chrome do you know where Mukuro is?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes I know. He is preparing some kind of surprise and strictly said not to disturb him," replied Chrome and the guardians shivered for some reason.

"Hn," said the fake Hibari. Yamamoto startled by the sudden arrival of Hibari.

"Hibari senpai you startled me. Where have you been?" questioned Yamamoto but the fake Hibari again hned and walked away and then disappear. Yamamoto felt glad that Haibara came to the ball. He told the other guardians about Hibari.

"It's almost 8 pm. I think we should check on juudaime. He is the one to inaugurate the party," murmured Gokudera.

"I will go and check if Tsuna got up or not," whispered Yamamoto to Gokudera.

"I will go and check," said Gokudera.

"Don't worry about him I will go. You stay behind and entertain our guests," said Yamamoto and went away.

After some time Yamamoto returned with Tsuna along with reborn. Tsuna raised the wine cup to indicate the official start of masquerade ball after the little speech he had given.

While Tsuna was rising the wine cup the Guerra family boss Dabria Guerra felt excited that that handsome man will become hers tonight. She started to smirk and stalk Tsuna. After some time Dabria seeing Tsuna happily talking to kyoko and haru wanted to tear them apart but she controlled herself. The other famiglia's daughters to get married to Tsuna also started to approach him without revealing the identity of course. Everyone knows what's the true purpose of the ball is. 

Bianca daughter of Spada Famiglia boss Spigolo Spada asked Tsuna to be her dance partner. Tsuna wanted to dance with kyoko first but he gladly took Bianca as her first partner. As the music starts they started to dance. Of course Tsuna stepped on Bianca's feet several times but never let others know about it and always apologise by whispering into Bianca's ears. Bianca felt as if she is in heaven and didn't mind Tsuna's dance misses. Seeing them Dabria was furious inside. Whoever she is Dabria decided to kill her tonight but before that she needed Tsuna to drink the potion. 

After some time Tsuna and Bianca parted away as Tsuna wanted to ask kyoko to dance with him. But before he could approach her another women blocked him.

"Hello Vongola decimo," greeted Dabria.

"Hello dear lady. Hope you are having fun tonight?" enquired Tsuna.

"Of course I am," said Dabria and extended her hand for handshake. Tsuna being the gentleman he returned the handshake. Once Dabria sensed his smooth and little rough skin she started to creepily touching his hand. Feeling uncomfortable he removed his hand. 

"Tsuna san I would to do cheers with you," said Dabria and before he could reply she gave him the water glass mixed with potion that she was holding with her other hand and took another water glass from her friend.

"Please excuse my rudeness but I can't drink alcohol today so with," said Dabria and raised her cup.

Tsuna started to get an headache but as he can't be rude and thought what could go wrong with water. So he also raised his cup said cheers and drank it. After drinking the water Tsuna felt really strange as if someone hypnotized him. He started to have desire burning feelings for Dabria.

Taking Dabria's hand Tsuna asked, " Will you marry me?"

"Yes," replied Dabria feeling excited.

Tsuna enchanted by the potion wanted to announce to the world that he wants to marry Dabria. So he got everyone's attention.

"Today I found my true love. I am glad to introduce my love the beautiful woman here beside me. Even though I don't know her name she is my soul mate. I'm going to marry her tomorrow," announced Tsuna.

"WHAT," shouted the Vongola guardians. Some people are so shocked that their brain stopped working. Some people wanted to cry and some wanted to beat some sense into Tsuna.

"Tsuna we know that today you have to select one as fiancee but getting married tomorrow is ridiculous," said Yamamoto trying to convince Tsuna.

"For the first time I agree with yakyu baka (baseball freak). You need to spend some time with her before getting married like that. Juudaime you barely know her," said Gokudera. The guardians knew Tsuna is into kyoko but they didn't expect this.

"How can you two treat me like that? I thought friends support each other," yelled Tsuna. "I'm going to marry her tomorrow and that's final. If you want you can come and even if you don't I don't care," continued Tsuna.

When Tsuna is about to turn around out of nowhere reborn kicked Tsuna unconscious. "Our honoured guests due to some unexpected reasons Vongola decimo fainted. We are trying to treat him so he may be absent for some time. Please enjoy the ball to your fulles," announced reborn and dragged his stupid student away.

Dabria wanted to follow them but was stopped by Yamamoto and Gokudera followed reborn. All other guardians stayed behind to entertain their guests. Dabria got irritated by Yamamoto's behaviour but held back as Tsuna has already hers and nobody can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn the spartan teacher to the rescue. How typical of reborn.


	8. Blazing Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tsuna's announcement Emily the right hand woman of Negris Famiglia boss Colombina Negris searched every corner of the hall for Hibari Kyoya but she couldn't find him. Dejected she wanted to go home but before she could slip away she spotted Hibari near Yamamoto.

Before Tsuna's announcement Emily the right hand woman of Negris Famiglia boss Colombina Negris searched every corner of the hall for Hibari Kyoya but she couldn't find him. Dejected she wanted to go home but before she could slip away she spotted Hibari near Yamamoto. As she stepped farword she observed Hibari leaving them and leaving the hall. She wanted to surprise Hibari so she secretly followed him outside. Emily thought he would head for rooftop but Hibari went into the forest area.  
Surprised by the strange behaviour of Hibari she started to suspect that something is wrong so she cautiously followed him. 

After sometime the Hibari Kyoya started to converse with two mask man. One is short and the other one is tall. "You know what you should do right?" asked the short mask man. 

"Hn," replied the fake Hibari.

"Kufufu. Your acting is great," praised the tall mask man.

"Mukuro no mistakes are allowed and don't think about Tsuna too much," warned the short mask man.

"Don't worry since this is a masquerade ball no one will recognise," ensured Mukuro.

"Let's kill them all," said the short mask man.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we kill them verde kufufufufu, " said Mukuro.

Meanwhile Emily recorded the whole conversation in her phone and sent it to Colombina. But as she is about to leave she found herself facing Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu We found a sneaky squirrel, " said Mukuro and before Emily could react she fainted due to Mukuro's actions.

Abile the left-hand of Palladino Famiglia is depressed to the core as the dancing couples on the dance floor reminded him of his ex fiancee who died 5 years ago. Unable to bear the pain in his heart he gulped the alcohol to reduce his pain but instead the pain increased. When Tsuna is announcing his marriage he felt so dizzy as he got drunk and couldn't understand the situation.

Ciar Oscurita is the first person who noticed Abile's condition. Ciar smirked as he found the right person to frame for the upcoming happenings.

After Tsuna's commotion Colombina Negris checked her phone and frowned. She couldn't believe it. She forgot to charge her phone and now it is dead. She wanted to call Emily as she wished to chat with her comrades.  
"What happened?" asked Laura the left-hand woman of Colombina.

"Nothing it's just that my phone is dead,"said Colombina.

"I have the charger. I brought it for emergency cases. Here you can use it," said Laura and handed her charger.

"You are a saviour Laura. Can you just find Emily and bring her? We need to talk," requested Colombina.

"Of course, " said Laura. As she is about to leave the door of the hall suddenly opened and a screaming person barged inside.

That person's face is beyond unrecognizable but most importantly he is on fire. The scream is so loud that the ear drums of the Famiglia's hurt like hell. Despite that every person tried various things to put out the fire but in vain. 

"How come the fire is not putting out?" thought some people.

"This is awesome," thought Ciar.

"There's no way that is possible?" thought others. 

"Unless..," but their thought process is suddenly stopped by another scream. It is Colombina Negris who screamed.

"NO THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE. EMILY," shouted Colombina and again tried putting off the fire. Laura collapsed after recognising the person. They recognised her by the bracelet on that person's hand which is similar to Emily and the voice felt similar to her. 

The fire gradually cooled down charring the body. Colombina seeing her couldn't control her emotions and burst into tears. Ryohei came forward to console her. As he is about to put his hands on her shoulder to console her, she pushed his hands away.

"VONGOLA FAMIGLIA I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS. EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT THE ONLY FLAMES THAT CAN'T BE PUT OUT BY ANYTHING IN A NORMAL WAY ARE THE VONGOLA'S FLAMES.  
VONGOLA IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR EMILY'S DEATH. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I WILL DESTROY THE VONGOLA, " roared Colombina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Colombina take revenge on Vongola?


	9. Colombina's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit of rage Colombina started to destroy things. The Champaign table is smashed, the hanged painting are torn, the cake is destroyed and more. But nobody had the courage to stop her. At last Nozione Parrino the boss of Parrino Famiglia stopped her.

In a fit of rage Colombina started to destroy things. The Champaign table is smashed, the hanged painting are torn, the cake is destroyed and more. But nobody had the courage to stop her. At last Nozione Parrino the boss of Parrino Famiglia stopped her.

"Colombina calm down," said Nozione Parrio.

"I am more than calm. My rage can't be described with my actions. If Vongola were not my ally I would have started killing everyone. This is just a warning to them," shouted Colombina while crying.

" Colom...," 

" Don't you dare call my name you have lost the right Yamamoto," yelled Colombina.

"But Colombina you have to listen to them. This might be a misunderstanding," said Nozione Parrino trying to convince her.

"What is there to misunderstand. Can anyone tell me if there are any flames that can't be put out except for Vongolas one. Anyone?"

"Maybe someone trying to frame them."

"Sir Nozione Parrino one can't frame them using their flames. It has to be their work."

"We didn't do it. I swear," said Ryohei.

"Then show me the proof. Anyone call tell that Vongolas are responsible for Emily's de.de..death," said Colombina while shaking with sadness.

"Tell Vongola Decimo that I will give 5 days time to prove that Vongolas are not responsible for Emily's death. If not I am going to raise a war against Vongola Famiglia," continued Colombina.

All this time Laura was crying holding Emily's corpse and Longchamp Naito was beside her soothing her. Colombina walked towards them and told Laura that they are leaving the party along with Emily and the whole Negris Famiglia warned Vongola Famiglia one more time and left.

Meanwhile Reborn dragged Tsuna to his private room and dropped him on his bed. Reborn kicked Tsuna again after hearing him mumbling " marry Dabria" in his unconscious state. Reborn sighed and left the room.

Abile who got really drunk staggered towards Tsuna's room and entered. Seeing Tsuna sound asleep he fell on his knees and started crying vigorously. He repeatedly pleaded Tsuna. " Tsuna help my fiance please. Help her. Please get up and help her. Why are you not helping her? I miss her. Why didn't you save her? Please Tsuna help her " are the words he repeated. 

Nozione Parrino who wanted to convey Colombina's words and warning to Tsuna stopped in his tracks in front of the door when he overheard Abile's plead. He wiped his own tears as he remembered his beautiful daughter.

"Remembered your daughter." 

"Reborn don't surprise me like that."

"Baka Tsuna is still unconscious."

"Oh I see."

"Yamamoto told me everything."

"Sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Nozione I need your help."

"I will gladly help you."

Reborn and Nozione Parrino left while discussing the Emily's death situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Vongola prove their innocence? What happened to abile's fiance/ nozione's daughter?


	10. Dangerous Bet

Before Tsuna's commotion Emrys Lupo boss of the Lupo Famiglia approached Stella who is the daughter of Parrino Famiglia's Right Hand man Sostegno and Left Hand man Colonna and started a conversation with her.

"Hi Stella."

" Hi Em..Em..Emrys." 

"Don't be nervous you silly girl," said Emrys flirtatiouly. Stella who is madly infatuated with Emrys her mind went blank when he approached her. She became a fangirl yelling and screaming within her thoughts. Emrys flirted with her by praising her beauty, her appearance, her fashion sense and so on.

"Stella do you want to have a bet with me?"

"Bet?"

"Yes bet. Do you want to?"

"What kind of bet?"

"A bet that which will lead to our marriage."

"Ma.. ma..ma..marriage?"

"Yes. This is my way of proposal to you."

"Oh No. Oh no. Oh no."

"So it's a no."

"No. No. I mean yes yes."

"So is it yes or no?"

"Yes. It's a yes. I am ready to marry you. I mean ready for the bet," said Stella blinded by her love for him. Seeing her inability to differentiate between love and infatuation Emrys smiled as his plan is going accordingly. 

"So what is the bet about?" asked Stella innocently with sparkling eyes.

" The bet is about how beautiful you look. To prove that to everyone you have to seduce Leggiadri," whispered sweetly into her ear. But she gets startled by the comment.

"What? But I like you. I don't care what others think about me. I only want you. And Leggiadri is like my brother," said Stella with worry.

"Oh Stella darling I know that he is like a brother to you otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned him. You know I will get jealous if anyone even glances towards you. I don't want anyone to fall for you so it has to be Leggiadri since he is like a brother to you," said Emrys sweetly.

" Do I have to prove how beautiful I look to everyone?" asked Stella.

"In reality you don't have to because you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But you know my friend Ciar he never agreed with me. He thinks there are other women who are much beautiful than you are and I only want to prove it to my friend. I want him to accept us you know" replied Emrys conning her.

"Oh I see," said Stella giving up.

"Darling you don't to have to go to extremes. You only have to seduce him and get him drink at least 10 shots of Grappa that's all," said Emrys.

"Grappa? What is that?" asked Stella in confusion.

"It's a grape juice darling. Just go over the counter there and let him drink the Grappa. Once you do that my friend will accept that you are beautiful," said Emrys pointing towards the bar counter.

"Oh I just have to let him drink 10 cups of grape juice that's all right?," asked Stella feeling kind of relieved.

"Yes darling but don't forget you have to order Grappa first and then start seduce Leggiadri. Ok?" said Emrys.

"Ok then I will prove your friend wrong," said Stella and started skipping towards Leggiadri but before she could proceed further she was stopped by Emrys who grabbed her hand.

"Stella don't forget you have to keep our bet a secret Ok," said Emrys and released his hand and signalled her to go. Stella blushed, nodded and skipped towards Leggiadri unaware of Emrys and Ciar plan.

Once she was nowhere near him Emrys called Ciar and informed him that their plan is on right track and that he bribed the bartender and instructed him what he should do. He tried to assure him that even if Stella forgets the name of the alcohol and ordered grape juice he would only pour Grappa having 60% alcohol.


	11. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys in a state of anger smashed his phone on the floor. The noise drew everyone's attention. The smashed phone fell under Bianca and Tsuna's feet who were dancing. Tsuna picked it up asked if the gentleman is ok. Emrys ignored him and walked away.

"Don't worry Ciar. Everything is under control," said Emrys talking on the phone.

"Are you an idiot or What? Do you think it is so easy to get Leggiadri to get drunk? Do you think convincing Stella that Grappa is grape juice will help? Do you think Leggiadri can't distinguish between grape juice and an alcohol drink? Do you think he won't suspect anything when someone orders grape juice but gets an alcohol drink? Do you think grape juice and Grappa taste similar? Have you ever had one you idiot? Do you think if Stella asks him to drink 10 shots he would do it without questioning anything? Do you think he is so weak that he will get drunk for just 10 shots?Do you think they will not find out who initiated her? Do you think in this party no one would notice someone flirting? Do you think they won't suspect you? Are you an idiot?" scolded Ciar.

"I..I..," said Emrys.

"Shut up. I am an idiot to even thinking of leaving it to you. Why do I have to deal with stupid people? Are you even sure the one you approached is Stella? I am starting to have doubts," interrupted Ciar.

"It is Stella. I recognise her by her chrysanthemum scent. Her mask will never stop me from recognising her scent. I am an expert you know," argued Emrys.

"Oh yeah you have that special power right. I almost forgot," said Ciar in a criticising way.

"Ciar. Don't underestimate me," said Emrys angrily.

"I never underestimated you but now I feel like I am dealing with a donkey with no brains. I thought your womanizing skill will help but it turns out your brain is an empty showcase. Your plan will not work I am sure of that. It's my fault to leave it to you. I need to come up with another plan so stay put. I hope that your stupid actions will not effect any of my other plans," said Ciar and ended the call.

Emrys in a state of anger smashed his phone on the floor. The noise drew everyone's attention. The smashed phone fell under Bianca and Tsuna's feet who were dancing. Tsuna picked it up asked if the gentleman is ok. Emrys ignored him and walked away. Tsuna apologies for the disturbance, handed the phone to Lambo to give it back to the gentleman and keep an eye on him and resumed his dance with Bianca. Lambo lazily accepted but didn'thand it over but instead he threw it in garbage can as he felt very lazy.

In the meantime Stella who skipped towards Leggiadri greeted him.

"Hi Leggiadri how are you?" said Stella while slapping him on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked the gentleman.

"Huh. Are you not Mr. Leggiadri?" asked Stella confused.

"You have the wrong person," said the gentleman.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I thought you are Mr. Leggiadri," said Stella.

"It's ok I hope you find whoever you are looking for," said the gentleman and left.

Stella was confused as she thought she could recognise Leggiadri even with his mask on. Now she is debating with herself how to find Leggiadri when she heard the smashing sound phone. She looked back and found out it was Emrys. Worried that he got hurt she started to follow her but got blocked by a gentleman.

" Hi Stella. How are you?"

"I am fine but could you please move. I need to attend to someone."

"Is that someone is me?"

"What? No."

"Ugh. I am hurt."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me I am your big brother Leggiadri."

"Leggiadri how did you recognise me?"

"That's a secret little sister. Would you like to dance with me."

"Yes but I am worried about someone," said Stella and looked around for Emrys but couldn't find him so she agreed to dance with Leggiadri remembering the bet.

While they were dancing they heard Tsuna announcing that he will marry Dabria. Stella was shocked by that. She never expected that Tsuna would even choose a bride and now he wanted to marry Dabria. She got a little concerned and wanted to talk to him but Leggiadri stopped her saying not to worry much. To lift up her spirits Leggiadri suggested to have some cool drinks which she never expected it. So they made their way towards the bar counter. He ordered lime juice for both of them. Stella remembering the bet asked if they could drink grape juice called Grappa. Leggiadri spontaneously agreed but only after they drink the lime juice.

While they were drinking Leggiadri glances over Abile who is drunk. Stella also glanced over Abile and felt sad seeing him so sad but couldn't understand why he is so unstable. At that moment the door of the hall was opened and a person on fire entered the hall. Stella shocked and scared tried to stood up but couldn't as she felt dizzy and immediately fell into her seat. Supporting her head with her hand she saw Leggiadri smiling.

"Leggiadri why are you smiling?" asked Stella suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Because I thought this is awesome," said Leggiadri.

"Who are you? You are not Leggiadri right?" asked Stella.

"What if I am not?" said the fake Leggiadri.

After hearing that she wanted to warn everyone that something strange happening but lost her consciousness. The fake Leggiadri took her away with the help of bartender while everyone's attention was diverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anybody save stella from fake Leggiadri?


	12. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and Haru followed them while calling Tsuna. Instead of Tsuna Reborn lifted the phone. Kyoko conveyed the situation about Stella and told him that they followed them to Room 1120.

"Kyoko chan. Kyoko chan," said Haru tapping on kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko Chan who froze because of Emily's situation turned towards Haru.

"Nani Haru chan ?(What is it Haru chan?)," said kyoko.

"Achi mite. Achi (Look over there. Over there.)," said Haru.

"Ima sono dokoro dewanai Haru chan?(This is not the right time Haru?)" asked Kyoko.

"Onegai Achi Mite. Ano hito Stella san desuyone demo sobani aru hitoga nanka hen. (Please look there. Isn't that person Stella right but the person beside her is strange.)" said Haru pointing her finger at the bar counter.

"Dokoga? (Where?)" asked Kyoko.

"Matte. Ano hito ga kizetsuita Stella san ni dokoye hakonderuyo. Ano bartender mo tetsudatteruyo. Bikoushimasho. (Wait. That person is carrying unconscious Stella somewhere. That bartender is helping. Let's shadow them.)" said Haru.

"So shimasho. Sono maini Tsuna san ya, Reborn ni denwa shimasho.( Let's do that. But before that lets call either Tsuna or Reborn.)" said Kyoko.

Kyoko and Haru followed them while calling Tsuna. Instead of Tsuna Reborn lifted the phone. Kyoko conveyed the situation about Stella and told him that they followed them to Room 1120. Reborn warned them to stay safe and not to act rashly and that he will send Gokudera. Kyoko and Haru are starting to become impatient when Gokudera arrived. Seeing him they sighed with relief.

Gokudera first sent them back and then barged into the room by blasting the door with his flames. But alas found no one. He was sure they should be in the room as Kyoko and Haru saw them entering the room and stayed guarding it and knew that none left the room. Windows are tightly shut from inside. He searched for any trap doors but found none. So he reported it to reborn. Reborn glanced over the room and left immediately as he needs Nozione Parrio help.

Yamamoto seeing reborn coming out of room 1120 reported about Emily's situation and reborn left immediately.

"Gokudera San what are you doing in my room?" asked Yamamoto.

"Your room? It's your room yakyu baka?" asked Gokudera in a shocked state.

"Yes. For the time being though. Why? Anything wrong with it?" questioned Yamamoto. Gokudera explained everything and Yamamoto said that he didn't know anything about it and that it has nothing to do with him.

Rosso daughter of his left hand man Reato met with angered Emrys.

"What is it Rosso?"

"Ciar explained everything to me."

"Oh you are here to mock me?"

"No Emrys. I would never dare."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to report to you that everything is under control. Ciar's plan B worked."

"Oh I see now. You started working for him now. Why don't you go join his Famiglia then?"

"Why do you have to snap like that? Do you think I would report to you if I want to work for him? Ciar strictly said to me not to say a word to you. But I came personally to report the situation."

"Ciar prohibited you to say anything to me?"

"Yes."

"What is it that you want to report about?"

"I kidnapped Leggiadri."

"Wait. What? Really."

"You heard me right. I kidnapped him but with the help of Orrore."

"So what are you doing here reporting, go and have some fun with him. Mess him up and rape him. It's your dream right. "

"It is but Orrore is not letting me to. She has a condition. She wants Ciar. She said that the she is going to enchant him to fall in love with him, marry him, kill him and then take over his Famiglia. So she told me to bring Ciar to her."

"You could have just called him over. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Simple I want more. I have a plan."

"What is that you want? What's the plan?"

"My plan is to take over Oscurita Famiglia by killing Orrore after she kills and takes over it," said Rosso smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orrore wants to kill Ciar and Rosso wants to kill Orrore. Whose plan will work?


	13. Muhaha Lambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosso after scheming out their plan with Emrys went in search for Orrore. But as was about to enter the room where Orrore is waiting a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the opposite room.

Rosso after scheming out their plan with Emrys went in search for Orrore. But as was about to enter the room where Orrore is waiting a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the opposite room.

"Oh GOD you scared me to death," said Rosso and smacked the strangers shoulder after removing the hand and facing the stranger.

"Couldn't you be a little gentle. You don't have to act like a kidnapper you know," said Rosso.

"I wanted to talk to you but you almost entered the room. I had no choice. I can't shout out your name and tell you not to go inside because I need to talk to you, can I?" said the stranger.

"But. But. Yeah you are right but at least be gentle next time," said Rosso.

"Ok Rosso," said the stranger sarcastically.

"Ew. Don't call me Rosso. It gives me goosebumps,"said Rosso.

"Rosso. Rosso. Rosso. Hi Rosso. Nice meeting you again Rosso," the stranger started teasing her.

"Stop it. I am not Rosso. I don't have to act like like one in front of you," said Rosso.

"Ok. Ok. I got it. I won't tease you. Now tell all about the scheme," ordered the stranger.

"Ok. I will tell you," said fake Rosso and started explaining everything not leaving out even single point. While explaining she even mentioned her feelings like how she felt disgusted when Emrys told her to have fun and rape Leggiadri, the fear that she felt whenever Emrys smiled or smirked and so on.

While she was explaining a sudden voice echoed at the corridor interrupting them.

"Buio. Bokuno Utsukushi no angeru(Oh my beautiful Angel Buio). Boku no tokoroni koi (Come to me)."

"NOooooo. Stay away."

"Buio. Bokuno daruringu (My darling). Ishoni sekai torini iko (Let's take the world together). Muhaha."

"Ew. Stop following me."

"Honey. Chuu. Chuu."

"Shut up. Help me Orrore."

Hearing the cries of Buio Orrore rushed out of the room and they bumped into each other.

"Hush! Be quite. Someone might hear you."said Orrore.

"I don't care. Make him go away. Make that cow go away," shouted Buio.

"I got it. I will make him go away. So shut up," commanded Orrore. Seeing her voice tone Buio immediately put her hand on her mouth.

"Buio. Bokuwa anata no ushi (I am your cow) . Moo. Moo. Anta bokuto ishoni Reborn koroso(let's kill Reborn you and I together). Muhaha"

He started to act like cow by moving his head like one. Orrore seeing him coming closer to Buio stopped him with her hands. Orrore after stopping him had a good look at his face and was stunned. Afraid that someone might see them she knocked him out and with the help of Buio they dragged him into their room and shut the door close.

"Ano aho ushi nani yateruno,(That idiot cow what is he doing)," said the stranger after hearing the commotion.

"Hey you know I can't understand Japanese say it in English," said fake Rosso.

"I said 'what that idiot cow is doing' that's all," said the stranger.

"Yeah. What is Lambo san doing shouting darling and honey that too for Buio. He started acting strangely like Tsuna. He is so lazy that he always postpone the things he has to do but now his excitement is touching the clouds and most importantly he is running like he did when he was kid," said fake Rosso.

"You know you don't have to call him Lambo san. Just use aho ushi just like Gokudera. Do you want to spy on them?" asked the stranger.

"Yes. But how?" asked fake Rosso.

"Simple using Vongola invisible CCTV," said the stranger.

"Vongolas invisible CCTV?" asked fake Rosso.

"Yes. Every room. Every corner. Every corridor has it. It's made invisible using flames. Even detecting them is next to impossible. It was invented by Giannini by the way," said the stranger. The stranger took out his phone and with some code the screen showed the Orrore's room. They just finished tugging Lambo on the bed and made him look like a girl sleeping soundly. Seeing this both the stranger and fake Rosso laughed silently. The stranger took a headphone plugged in and shared it with fake Rosso.

"What the hell happened?" asked Orrore in a serious tone.

"He drank it," replied Buio.

"What do you mean he drank it?"

"The potion Orrore. The potion."

"What do you mean?"

"The potion that mask man gave us. I mixed it in water and searched for Lauro holding it. When I saw how Emily was burning, in the moment of happiness I just kept the glass on table. The next minute I turned back Lambo was drinking it. Then he started to follow me everywhere. I avoided most of the crowded places. I have been running away from him for ages. He showed me hell."

"Ok. I got it. I will..."

"Lambo San wa reborn ni taoshite sekai ichi naru (I will defeat reborn and become no 1 in the world). Muhahaha," interrupted Lambo in his sleep by shouting sitting up straight eyes closed and then went back to sleep by dropping on bed.

"What the hell? How do even Vongolas cope up with him. I don't even want to know," said Buio.

"Ok. Where was I. Yeah I have a plan. Listen," said Orrore and started explaining.


	14. Lambo in Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remove his clothes Buio," commanded Orrore.
> 
> "Huh. What? No! Why should I do that? No Way," exclaimed Buio.
> 
> "Buio just do it," ordered Orrore.

"Remove his clothes Buio," commanded Orrore.

"Huh. What? No! Why should I do that? No Way," exclaimed Buio.

"Buio just do it," ordered Orrore.

"No way in hell. You and your stupid plans can go down the drain. I don't care. I will never do it," said Buio.

"If you are not doing it then I am going to," said Orrore and leaned forward to do it but gets stopped by Buio.

"What are you doing? Don't do it," said Buio.

"If we don't do it how can we change his clothes."

"Do we have to? Don't we have any other choice?"

"No we don't. Let's just do it together."

"Wait. Wait. I don't want to see him naked."

"And I love seeing him naked, don't I? I would like to avoid that too you know. It's just we are left with no other option."

"I know but we are not some kind of perverts. I even sweared to myself that I will only look at my husband naked. I can't do this," said Buio and closed her eyes.

"What are you a 14 year old girl? Who will change his clothes except for us?" sighed Orrore.

"Let's change the plan."

"That's not possible."

"How about..."

"Don't brainstorm. It's useless."

"Eye cover. How about we use eyecover than?"

"Nice idea."

"Wait. If we blindfold ourselves then we don't know what we touch right. What if we touch something that we don't want to?"

"You are the one who gave that idea and now you are scrapping it off yourself. Just make up your mind and be prepared. Other than that we can't do anything. Have some courage."

"Only if the plan doesn't have..."

"Buio. I am taking his coat and shirt off first."

"Noooo. Kyaaaa."

"I still didn't touch him. Stop shouting. My ears are ringing. Gosh."

"I'm covering my eyes. I'm definitely covering my eyes," said Buio and closed her eyes and covered with her hands. Orrore slowly removed Lambo s overcoat when Buio shrieked. 

"What now?" asked Orrore.

"Nothing. Nothing," replied Buio.

"Buio you wanted to see him naked right."

"What! No!"

"Then why are you peeping through your fingers with one eye closed? You are curious right?"

"Yeah. No. But..." 

But before she could say anything further someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me ma'am. I heard someone screaming. Is everything Ok?" asked a man. Orrore hearing it opened the door, dragged him into the room and closed it. The confused man couldn't make heads or tails of what's happening. He was just wanted to know if everything was alright as he heard a scream.

"Who are you?" demanded Orrore by pointing a pocket knife against his neck.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't," said the man shaking in fear.

"Who.are.you?" repeated Orrore while closing in her knife.

"I'm a worker of Vongola Famiglia," replied the man out of fear.

"Name?"

"Fredrik."

"New? Old?"

"New."

"Period of your work?"

"1 month."

"Work nature?"

"To clean and change bedsheets of the rooms."

"Do you recognise everyone in the Vongola Famiglia?"

"No."

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"You are lying."

"No.no.no. I'm not lying. I promise. I definitely don't know him."

"If you want to stay alive you will do as I say."

"Yes. Yes. I will do as you say."

"Good."

"Change his clothes. "

"What?"

"Want to die?"

"No. No. I will change his clothes."

"Great. Change him into those," said Orrore while pointing her finger on the freshly folded clothes on the table. 

"That's too much," murmured the man.

"Huh. What did you say?" glared Orrore.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Keep your mouth shut and do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Take him to restroom and change him. Ok?"

"Ok."

The man instantly got up, dragged the unconscious Lambo into the restroom and then carried the clothes inside. Once he was out of their sight he analysed the situation.

"What kind of perverts hands I landed into? Thank God I don't have this kind of hobby. Poor man. Must be fate playing games on him. Who would have thought a small caring gesture can land me into trouble. Sigh. I hope they won't tell me to wear similar kind of clothes. Such creepy women. I never thought women to be this scary and this disgusting perverts. I'm so glad I'm not him. I just want to get away right now. Why God? Why? Did I do something wrong? Hope I will be alive. At least I'm not wearing this creepy clothes," thought the man while shifting his gaze between Lambo and the clothes that he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment whether Orrore and Buio are perverts or not.


	15. Lambo is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so cute, isn't he?" said Buio admiring the disguised Lambo.
> 
> "Only when he is asleep," said Orrore.
> 
> "Yeah. You are right. He is damn annoying. It gives me goosebumps thinking about earlier."
> 
> "This wouldn't have happened if you were careful."

"He is so cute, isn't he?" said Buio admiring the disguised Lambo.

"Only when he is asleep," said Orrore.

"Yeah. You are right. He is damn annoying. It gives me goosebumps thinking about earlier."

"This wouldn't have happened if you were careful."

"I will be next time. But he is cute as a girl though."

"Don't forget that now 'he' is 'she'. Now Buio how is she related to you?"

"She is my distant cousin. She visited me suddenly without notice. As we can't leave her alone she accompanied us to the ball."

"Correct. Now how will you reply when someone asks you why she is unconscious?"

"Simple. She fainted after drinking lots of alcohol. As she is not feeling well we are taking her outside for fresh air."

"Don't forget about that."

"I won't. I won't."

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you all. But can I go now." Said Fredrik.

"Of course you can but only after drinking this water," replied Orrore.

"Why?" asked Fredrik.

"Drink water and go or don't drink it and die. Choose," commanded Orrore.

"I will drink it. I will drink it," replied Fredrik and drank it.

"But Orrore you saved it for Ciar right?" whispered Buio.

"It's an emergency. I can ask the masked man to make me the potion some other time," replied Orrore.

After drinking the water Fredrik fell in love with Orrore.

"Oh my lady. How beautiful you are! Why did I even thought about leaving. My lady. Oh my lady," said Fredrik while clinging on to Orrore's legs and not letting it go fearing she will disappear into thin air.

"Fredrik do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you will do as I say?"

"Yes I will. "

"Then don't tell anyone about anything that happened here. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now go and later meet me outside the mansion near the South East garden. Do you get it?"

"Yes I got it," said Fredrik smiling happily.

"Now we have to act fast before he wakes up," said Orrore.

Orrore and Buio who are sneakily carrying 'her' towards the South East garden need to pass through the kitchen. The kitchen was almost empty except for one person.

"Reborn will definitely like my love filled cupcakes," said Bianchi while cooking some strange kind of stuff. Orrore and Buio thought to hide and wait till she leaves and then proceed further.

Before they could do that Lambo started waking up. Hearing the sound Bianchi turned her head. As they couldn't avoid the situation and some how they did suspected something like that to happen they were prepared. Before they could greet her Bianchi shrieked.

"R.O.M.E.O. POISON COOKING CUPCAKE ATTACK," shouted Bianchi and started shooting cupcakes with her hand. Lambo who was almost waking up fainted again.

"Oh my God. What have I done. I am so sorry," apologied Bianchi. "I don't know what came over me. When I saw her I snapped. I thought she was Romeo. What was I thinking? She is not a man either. Is she Ok?," asked Bianchi.

"Yes she is fine. It's just that. It's just that she is pregnant," said Buio.

"What?" exclaimed Bianchi while Orrore rolled her eyes towards Buio.

"I will go get help right away. Here you can use my special medical medicine in the meantime," said Bianchi handing Buio a pouch and then left to get help.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you have to say that she is pregnant?" 

"I don't know what came over me I just panicked and came up with all the nonsense."

"We don't have a time. Let's just go before Bianchi brings other people," said Orrore and looked down to pick up Lambo but he was missing.

"Hee. Hee. Hee. Lambo San toujyou(Lambo San entered)," shouted Lambo by standing on kitchen platform. Lambo walked, crawled, jumped skipped while singing his signature song.

"Kimi wa daredai?(Who are you?). Boku wa Lambo(I am Lambo). Boku wa daredai? (Who am i?)Kimi wa Lambo(You are Lambo). Naisu no koushi no bombaa hedo. (Nice bomber head calf)." 

"Nee. Nee. Onee chan tachi dare?(Hey. Hey. Who are you big sisters?) Dame Tsuna wa doko? ( Where is no good Tsuna?) " asked Lambo innocently.

"Orrore I think he lost his memories. That's why he is behaving like a kid."

"Oh GOD now we have to deal with this Lambo?" sighed Orrore.


	16. Kid Version Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Ha. Haa. This is soo funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," exclaimed Lal Mirch
> 
> "Ha. Ha. Ha. Look at him. I mean 'her'. This is soo funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," exclaimed Laura.

"Ha. Ha. Haa. This is soo funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," exclaimed Lal Mirch

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Look at him. I mean 'her'. This is soo funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," exclaimed Laura.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh My God. Ha.ha.ha," exclaimed Lal Mirch.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I can't take this anymore. Ha. Ha. Ha. Please somebody stop me. Ha. Ha. Ha," cried Laura.

"I need ..Ha.ha.ha. I need to show this to Colonnello. Ha. Ha ha."

"Lal he ha.ha.ha. He is really funny. Lambo dressed as a girl, wearing a cutest mask, acting like a kid and irritating them is best. "

Both of them looking into their mobile screen couldn't stop laughing out loud. They thanked God that they were not near them other wise they would definitely in a dire situation. Having advanced Vongola technology really helped them to monitor them from far away.

"Hey Lal did you record everything?" asked Laura.

"Yeah. I did," replied Lal Mirch.

"Shall we catch them now Lal?"

"No. No. Let's wait and see what happens. I messaged Bianchi everything. She told me to leave everything to her."

Meanwhile:

"Ore wa lamdo dayo(I am Lambo). Oba San dare?( Who are you aunty?),"  
said Lambo while priking his nose.

"Huh what does he mean?" asked Buio.

"As if I know," shouted Orrore.

"Lambo San ni mushi shinai (Don't ignore Lambo)," yelled Lambo.

"Chikokushita (I'm late). Kawahiro San ni ramen dodokeruno wasureteshimashita. (I forgot to deliver ramen for kawahiro san)," yelled I pin while entering the kitchen and bumped into Lambo.

"Dui bu qi(I am sorry)," said I pin and helped Lambo to sit up. Lambo once sat up started crying.

"Ga.ma.n (endure). Mou gaman dekinai( I can't endure more)," said Lambo and was about to take out the 10 year old bazooka but a pink smoke surrounded Lambo and ipin and they both changed into kids.

"Kono candy wa Lambo San no mono dayo (This candy is for lambo). I pin niwa watasenai. ( I won't hand it over to I pin)," shouted Lambo and ran out of kitchen.

"Lambo sono candy wa ipin no( That's my candy lambo)," said ipin and chased after Lambo.

Orrore and Buio who couldn't understand a thing were dumbstruck and couldn't analyse the situation. The one who snapped out of their trance was Orrore.

"Buio lets catch them quick," said Orrore and chased after them.

"Wait Orrore is it necessary to catch them? I don't know what's happening but they turned into kids meant that they don't know anything that's going on. So why don't we just leave them?" asked Buio confused while following Orrore.

"I just realised what happened. I heard that Buvino Famiglia has a weapon called 10 year old bazooka which is used to switch places with 10 year older self. I think Lambo of the past has used it and now they are here," replied Orrore.

"So? Let them just be. Why chase and catch them?" questioned Buio.

"Because the effect will fade within 10 minutes of time. We need to get them before the time runs out."

"How do you know about that weapon?"

"I have my sources Buio."


	17. Dream within dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of Tsuna is Dabria looking like a okama queen. Without any hints she started to try kissing him. Tsuna sprinted away from her but she was catching up. Dabria caught Tsuna and hold him in his grip.

"Tsuna darling how do I look?"

Tsuna whose eyes were closed wondered who is calling him and with such cute honorific. Tsuna expected Kyoko chan while opening his eyes.

"You look wonde....," said Tsuna stopping in his tracks as he could see that it is not Kyoko chan.

The blurry image became as clear as day and to Tsuna that is horrifying.

"Kyaaaaa," shrieked Tsuna and started panicking.

In front of Tsuna is Dabria looking like a okama queen. Without any hints she started to try kissing him. Tsuna sprinted away from her but she was catching up. Dabria caught Tsuna and hold him in his grip.

To Tsuna it felt that her size and strength increased to that of a giant. Struggling in her grip Tsuna tried to escaped but that's not happening. The more he struggles the more the grip gets stronger. At one point he felt as if his bones are going to get crushed.

Dabria started kissing all over tsuna covering him in large spits. Her mouth could cover Tsuna's whole face. Tsuna started crying uncontrollably. He tried to attack her with his power but no flame came out of his hand. 

"Tsuna darling let's get married."

In an instance they were inside the chruch in front of the priest. Without him knowing his and dabria's clothes changed into a wedding suit. Tsuna could hear the sound of bells and his friends and family laughing, clapping and congratulating him. Kyoko in the bride's maid dress encouraged him to kiss each other. This is a WORST nightmare he has ever dreamed of.

Screaming he shot up from his nightmare. He observed his surroundings and found out that he is in his room. There is no one there. It is unusually quiet. Sun rays are kissing his face through the window. He felt kinda off. He thought something is not right and he couldn't pinpoint it.

He got up, grabbed the door and opened it. In an split second he is standing in a beautiful garden with decorated for an on going wedding. Remembering his nightmare he started sweating. He subconsciously looked at his clothes and found out he is not wearing But the scenery felt a bit familiar to him.

His friends all in formal sat in front row except for hibari and mukuro, who are nowhere to be found. He could also see himself sitting on the front row. 

Everyone is anticipating the ceremony of bride and bride groom exchanging the rings. Tsuna knew who they are. Tsuna knew but unable to recall. He wanted to shout that it is dangerous to continue the wedding. He wanted to scream that everyone should run away. He felt the pain when a sudden unknown smoke started to rise.

The dream Tsuna started to feel the headache and went on his knees. Tsuna wanted to shout and warn himself that the danger is lurking around and he needs to protect the bride no matter what. The more he wanted to shout the more he couldn't raise his voice. No sound came out of even thought his mouth is wide open and trying to warn them.

Sudden sound of bullets made Tsuna realise that it was too late. The white bloosom dyed with red is the only sight he could see. The bride's family and the bride groom brawling and crying made Tsuna feel how useless he is. 

"Why didn't you see that coming? Why? Why Tsuna? Why?", is the only thought that crossed Tsuna. Tsuna became unconscious after headache took over him.


	18. Reminiscing the past (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to reminisce the past. What happened 5 years ago?

5 years ago

The mansion of Parrino Famiglia is bustling with their relatives, friends, decoraters and event organisers. The more the time passes on the more Nozione Parrino became nervous. His wife Tenacia chuckled at his clumsiness of her husband in handling the situation.

"The great boss of Parrino Famiglia, who everyone bows to is being clumsy because of his daughter's wedding. That's a rare sight to not miss," teased Tenacia.

"Tenacia I'm not being clumsy," argued Nozione.

"Yeah I can see that. Destroying the whole door decorative to fix a single flower is not called being clumsy but called being destroyer," chuckled Tenacia.

"I didn't do that on purpose."

"Seriously Nozione you could have just asked the decorator to fix it instead of doing it yourself."

"Anyway they are fixing it right now so no worries."

"If you are not worried than stop tapping your feet on the floor."

"I'm not tapping my feet."

"I can literally see you doing it."

"Whatever," said Nozione and stopped tapping.

"I know what you are going through. Every family has to go through this one day or other whether their child is a boy or girl. This is the happiest moment in our daughter's life and for us both happiest and also a little bit saddest as she is grown up and is leaving eventually. But I know she will be happy with Abile. I can see his unconditional love towards our daughter," said Tenacia while hugging her husband and caress his back loving.

"Yes you are right. Abile is such a good suitor. He even helped Carlotte in her both happy and sad moments. Our daughter Carlotte is no less. She would praise him non stop about his pure personality. She even treated his injury day and night non stop after an internal war in Palladino Famiglia. Hope everything goes well today and there nothing I could wish for."

The right hand man of Nozione, Sostegno entered the room and reported that Vongola Famiglia has arrived.

"Shall we go and greet them Nozione."

"Yes let's do that. I'm glad they are way too early. The presence of Reborn makes my nervousness disappear."

"So you accept that you are nervous Nozione."

"I was Tenacia. I was."

The couple greeted the Vongola Famiglia with due respect and hospitality. Seeing reborn along side of the young Decimo and his guardians (few are missing) brightened his overall mood.

"You are our first guests young Vongola Swada Tsunayoshi. It's such a nice pleasure having you and your Famiglia gracing this auspicious occasion."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm glad we could even make it. The way my friends are I wouldn't be surprised if we came after the wedding," said Tsuna while shaking his hands with Nozione.

"I'm more than glad that reborn can make it," said Nozione.

"I had to come. There is no way my idiot student is capable of handling these kind of occasions. I needed to train him today too you know," said reborn while holding leon.

"Reborn," shouted Tsuna and everyone started laughing except for Gokudera who is ready to argue. But one of Parrino Famiglia butler interrupted them.

"Boss Parrino you have received a gift from the Passione boss Giorno Giovanna," said the butler while bowing.

"Thank you for informing Luca. Bring in the gift," said Nozione.

"Giorno sent you a gift. Is he not attending the wedding?" asked Tsuna curiously.

"Unfortunately yes young Vongola. He called this morning and apologised for not making it to the wedding. He said he had some business to deal with urgently. I would have lend some help if not for this wedding," replied Nozione.

"Is there any other Famiglia that are not attending?"

"No. Others confirmed their arrival Reborn."

Meanwhile butler Luca brought two human length size of Abile and Carlotte figures made out of various flower and flower plants. The figures detail is so spot on that everyone gasped and shocked for sometime. It came with a greeting card congratulating the couple and also side note stating that the flowers will not wither for a very long time.

'Young generation these days are so extra. Hope young Vongola doesn't gift us similar extravagant gift,' thought Nozione.


	19. Reminiscing the past (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 'presenting presents to bride' time.

"Seeing Giorno's gift I recalled that we brought Carlotte some special gift. If possible can we meet her now?" asked Tsuna.

The head of Parrino Famiglia even though sweating profoundly agreed to escort them to his daughter's room.

Nozione knocked on Carlotte room and entered when she confirmed for them to enter her room. Nozione couldn't sustain his emotions on seeing her daughter in wedding dress. Tears rolled out his eyes and he wiped them out secretly not letting his daughter to find out about his crying.

"Oh my dear Carlotte you look wonderful in your dress," complimented Nozione.

"Thank you father," said Carlotte.

"Sister will look awesome once she puts her make up on and do her hair," said Stella hugging Carlotte.

"Sister? I thought Carlotte is your only daughter?" asked Tsuna.

"Stella is actually Sostegno and Colonna's daughter not mine. She calls Carlotte her sister," replied Nozione.

"Look at me not greeting our guests properly. How are you Tsuna?" asked Carlotte.

"I'm fine it's been a while since we talked right Carlotte. How about you? Is everything ok?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes everything is fine but Tsuna Why are we being so formal?" questioned Carlotte while giggling.

"Carlotte San Reborn will kill me if I don't speak formally today," said Tsuna.

"I don't see reborn anywhere though," said Carlotte while looking around.

'When did reborn disappear?' thought Tsuna.

"Anyway dad will you leave all of us alone for few minutes. I need to catch up with Tsuna and his guardians," said Carlotte while pushing her father out of her room and then shut her room. Nozione who couldn't say he wanted to stay tried to eavesdrop by putting his head on the door.

Carlotte shouted from inside her room that she will not talk to him if he eavesdrop. Dejected Nozione walled away.

"Carlotte," shouted Tsuna and his friend while hugging her and congratulating her.

"Guys I'm so happy that you could make it. Stella come here. " Upon Carlotte calling her she sprinted on her feet towards her.

"Stella say hello to the Vongola Famiglia."

"Hello," said Stella sheepishly. Tsuna and his friends introduced themselves to Stella.

"Oh right Carlotte San we brought few gifts aside wedding gifts. We wanted to present to you now. You have time right?" asked Tsuna. 

"Of course I have lots of time I can spare. I'm actually excited for your gifts."

"Lambo San will give you my gift first."

"Aho Ushi (stupid cow) juudaimei should present his gift first," said Gokudera while punching Lambo's head.

"Gaman (endure)," said Lambo almost crying.

"Ah Lambo nakuna (don't cry). Gokudera kun let Lambo give his present to Carlotte San first."

"If juudaimei says then oi aho ushi (stupid cow) you can go first."

"I thought Gokudera kun wanted to go first," said yamamoto.

"Oi yakyu baka (baseball idiot) I would never think of going first. Jyuudaimei is always first to me."

"Anyway Lambo you can go first," said Tsuna.

"Yay see I'm always first he he he," said Lambo proudly and started to search around his afro. He found what he want and took it out.

"Carlotte nee San (sister) here. Lambo san's special lollipop candy."

"Wait wait wait Lambo you can't give her your half eaten candy," shouted Tsuna.

"Baka Tsuna you don't know how special this candy is for me. I saved up the candy for myself later but I'm giving this to Carlotte nee San because it's her special day," shouted back Lambo.

"Still you can't give that. At least give her something new and not eaten by you."

" No no Carlotte nee San needs special candy for her special day," argued Lambo.

"Aho Ushi (stupid cow) listen to juudaimei," said Gokudera.

" It's ok guys. I appreciate his thought very much. Lambo thank you for the gift. It's such a rare and unique gift. I will share it with Abile."

"See Lambo San gave her the best gift."

'Thank God he didn't gift grenade,' thought Tsuna.

"I will give my gift next," said yamamoto. But before he could present it Gokudera stopped him saying Tsuna should at least go second.

While they are arguing ryohei gifted Carlotte San a handmade flower vase.

"This vase is from my sister Kyoko. She said it is an appropriate gift to Carlotte San. My gift is this card. A membership card of my boxing club to the extreme." Carlotte thanked him for his gift.

"Idiot lawn-head it was juudaimei's turn," shouted Gokudera.

"Want to fight octopus head," said ryohei.

"Ma ma let's not fight now," said yamamoto and approached Carlotte to give her a gift.

Yamamoto took out a baseball bat and handed over to Carlotte.

"Carlotte San with this baseball bat now you can play baseball. I remembered you telling us you wanted to try playing baseball."

"Thank you yamamoto."

'I think baseball bat is not an appropriate gift right now but at least it is a decent gift,' thought Tsuna.

"Why don't anyone let juudaimei give his gift," screamed Gokudera in frustration. Taking this opportunity Tsuna approached Carlotte.

"Carlotte san I thought so must and I could only think of one thing i would like to give you," said tsuna while taking out and showing her a customised earring with a gem embedded in it. He asked if she could draw the curtains and make the room darker.

As requested Carlotte did so and Tsuna shined light on the gem. The gem projected Carlotte and family photo including the photos of her and Abile. This touched her very much. After getting mesmerized by Tsuna's gift she had no words. It was such a priceless gift she can have.

After making the room bright again Gokudera wanted to present his gift. He took out a sealed box and presented it to her. 

"This box has a huge variety of sweet that are special to Gokudera family and wanted you to have some."

"Oh that's so sweet," said Carlotte and opened the box. The box oozed out purple flames and in an instant they all knew what's inside.

'Poison cooking????' thought Tsuna.

"Ahhh aneki swapped my gift with her. Carlotte San don't eat it. My gift is the worst of all. Juudaimei I'm failure as your right hand man," said Gokudera getting depressed.

"Ma ma Gokudera don't worry," said yamamoto.

"Yes Gokudera kun don't be so sad," comforted Tsuna.

"Bossu I wanted to give my gift," said chrome.

"Go ahead chrome and no need to ask me," said tsuna.

"Carlotte San mukuro sama said that perfumes are the best gift for a woman on her wedding day. So we made a special perfume that will make you relaxed from any tiredness you are suffering from," said chrome and handed the perfume. Carlotte thanked her and also asked about mukuro. Chrome said mukuro has some urgent work to attend and he won't be available during the wedding.

Carlotte remembered that she received a gift from hibari wishing her, apologising for not attending as he hates crowds and signing 'I will bite you all to death'. She told this to Tsuna and his friends. She decided to open in front of them. A audio CD with no name is the gift given by hibari. Curious to know what it has. She started play the CD.

"midori tanabiku namimori no  
dai naku shou naku nami ga ii  
itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage  
aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu

asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
heihei bonbon nami de ii  
itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage  
haha... tomo ni waraou namimori chuu

kimi to boku to de namimori no  
atarimae taru nami de ii  
itsumo issho ni sukoyaka kenage  
aa... tomo ni ayumou namimori chuu"

Namimori school anthem played and Tsuna thought how typical of hibari San.


	20. Reminiscing the past (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually all other guests started to arrive as the wedding is nearing. Having sunset garden wedding felt so romantic for everyone. The bride and bride groom are ready to take a step forward into their new life.

Eventually all other guests started to arrive as the wedding is nearing. Having sunset garden wedding felt so romantic for everyone. The bride and bride groom are ready to take a step forward into their new life.

Nozione and his wife are anxiously awaiting for the event to start. But on the face of Parrino boss a slight fear is portrayed. That fear is not unseen by Tsuna. Worried he asked him if anything is wrong.

"Sigh I already told Reborn but...," conflicted Nozione.

"If it is alright can you please repeat it once again. I'm sure that if reborn knows the matter he can handle the situation much better than us. But still I want you to relay on us too. "

"Young Vongola in reality we have been getting threatening letters from Oscurita Famiglia. They in fact offered us peaceful life if we handover our Famiglia to them and threatened if not they would kill us on our daughter's wedding day. It's like today is the deadline given by them. Of course I refused. I know about their cunning plans as if I will let them do as they please. So I was delighted that reborn is attending."

"I got the whole picture Nozione sama. The reason Reborn being absent for so long must be the threat. Don't worry we will be on alert all the time. Nothing bad will happen I will assure you."

"Thanks for the confidence young Vongola. I do hope everything goes well."

Tsuna conveyed his worries to his friends and told them to be on high alert. As the wedding draws near nothing suspicious happened. Tsuna's hyper intuition is not going off. But still the Tsuna and his friends didn't let their guard down.

Tsuna and his friends occupied the front row on the left so that they would be prepared for any type of attack. 

As Abile has no parents the Palladino head Colpire and his wife Riccarda are presenting themselves as Abile parents. They occupy the front row on the right along with Parrino Tenacia. 

When the bride arrived escorted by her father Nozione Parrino. Her beauty enchanted everyone. Silence spread across the venue. Abile couldn't stop his tears on seeing her.  
With a heavy heart Nozione escorted his daughter.

The sun rays appeared as if they are blessing the couple. The golden embroidery on the bride and bride groom sparkled and they appeared as if two heavenly beings transcend the earth. There no person who isn't mesmerized by the view.

Eventually the wedding continued. It's time for the vows of bride and bride groom. But as Abile started to vow Tsuna's hyper intuition alerted him.

"I, abile take you, Charlotte to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart...," as Abile is vowing a dense fog surrounded the whole venue such that the person next is also not visible. Tsuna wanted to warn others but couldn't move his mouth. His while body got paralysed. He and all the others became stiff like a statue. None could move including the bride and bride groom.

They could hear gunshots. Blood splashed on Tsuna's face as he is near to the couple. Tsuna knew that one of the couple's or both are shot and they are in their deathbed. He tried to move to help but in vain.

A sinister laugh echoed through out the venue. The laugh is so loud that their ears started to ring. Slowly the dense fog started to fade away so as the sinister laugh.

As the fog faded away everyone could see what happened and also they could move. Charlotte dead body layed right at the feet of Tsuna. Abile got shot at the abdomen but is out of danger. Colpire Palladino also found dead with gunshots while Riccarda is heavily injured. Nozione Parrino and Tenacia Parrino also were shot and are in critical condition.

Most of the Parrino and Palladino Famiglia were eradicated. Tsuna controlling his emotions stood up to try help and thought may be they can be saved if treated on time.

The surrounding areas started to blurr. He put his hand on his stomach as he felt immense pain. When he looked down he knew immediately that he was also shot. His friends worried shouts faded away as he slowly lost his consciousness.


	21. Dungeons and prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners would hurt the nearby people if they refused to bring them back to dio. Some would follow people looking even slight bit to dio and cling on them to take them back.

The Oscurita Famiglia massion is built in 19th century by an ancestor of Oscurita Famiglia named Dio. Dio oscurita had a strange habit that is to built dungeons under his mansion. Nobody knows the reason for it but rumors say that he used to kidnap young people, men or women doesn't matter, and lock them up in his dungeons. What he does with them is a mystery but after few months he would release them. The relesed prisoners once found would beg others to take them back to their Dio and behaved like a mad man. 

The prisoners would hurt the nearby people if they refused to bring them back to dio. Some would follow people looking even slight bit to dio and cling on them to take them back. The citizens at that time built an asylum for such youngsters and was later destroyed once Dio died. The rumors also stated that one time the police conducted a through investigation on Dio and also raided the mansion. But no evidence of such dungeons were found and Dio was found not guilty for such bizzare youngsters situation. The case still remains as a mystery.

The main hall of Oscurita Famiglia is decorated with red and gold coloured decoratives, a red carpet with gold embroidery is spread over the floor and a priceless red chandelier hanged from the middle of the ceiling. Every nooks and crannies of the mansion is decorated as instructed by Ciar only. If any decorative is out of place, Ciar kills the servents responsible for it. 

The entrance or rather the trap door entrance to the dungeon is in the middle of the main hall directly under the chandelier. The trap door has no signs of any door handle and it looks like a part of the floor and no one can distinguish it. The tapping sound on the trap door can't be discerned with the tapping sound on the floor. The trap door can be opened only when the chandelier is lowered down a bit. The chandelier has to be lowered down physically then only the trap door opens. The trap door height lowers a bit and slides to the side to reveal staircase towards the dungeon. The mechanism of how this works is unknown even to Ciar.

The trap door closes within a minute its open and the chandelier would go back to its position. To open rhe trap door again a key needs to be inserted at the hole on the side wall covered by a photo frame or a person needs to lower the chandelier once again. It takes about five minutes to climb down the stairs. After the stair one need to pass a dark corridor leading towards a 10 feet long 100 ton heavy metal door. The heavy metal door leads to special dungeon of Oscurita Famiglia.

To open the huge heavy metal door one needs to pour exactly 653ml of their blood into the small hole of the top of door handle. The blood should never be spilled and should never be more or less than 653ml. It should be exactly 653ml otherwise the door doesn't open. Once the blood is poured the door opens itself. The metal door can't be open from the dungeon side so it is left open once entered and would close the metal door after leaving. To close the metal door one needs to push the handle gently. The dungeon consists of four single person cells in a row separated by metal walls made up of same material as the door. Right now the only person in the dungeon is hibari kyoya. 

The silence in the dungeon where Hibari Kyoya is imprisoned is broken by the sound of footsteps. The sound of the footsteps echoed. As the footsteps got closer to the cell the more louder the sound and it's echo is. Two pair of foot steps stooped in front of hibari' s cell. One of them shouted to wake up The unconscious hibari but in vain. The person started to beat on the bars of the cell with his baton loudly to wake up the sleeping beauty. 

"Hey you I have a question for you," said the other person.

"You want to question me Verde sama?" asked the guard bowing to him.

"Yes you. Why leave the metal door open without guarding it? Won't the prisoners get a chance to escape?" enquired Verde.

"Verde sama the metal door can't be open from inside so we keep it open. Ciar sama assured us that no one can escape from the cells and no guard is needed. No one is allowed to open metal door without permission from Ciar sama. Right now Ciar sama gave us special permission to check the prisoner every hour but with a condition that we won't stay here for more than five minutes."

"Then why did you allow me?"

"Ciar sama gave us permission to escort you to dungeon if you ever visited but within time limit of five minutes."

"That Ciar trusts me so much even though we didn't know each other? How rare."

"No no Verde sama he doesn't trust anyone. He trusts the business contracts."

"Ha ha ha he is one hell of a character. Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"No Verde sama. I don't. Nobody does."

"You don't know why I'm here but you know Ciar trusts business contracts. Who are you to Ciar?"

"Oh Verde sama I'm a nobody. I work here since Ciar sama came to this world so I sometimes understand Ciar sama thought process."

"You are answering my questions without any doubts about me betraying Ciar why is that?"

"Because Verde sama there is nothing to lose answering those questions. Even if you try to betray us Ciar can track and kill you. Even a lowlife like me can kill you. We aren't that weak. Hope you understand Verde sama?"

"Hmmm. Another question how does one gets prisoned inside the cell? I see no door to it and the bars are arranged in such a way that not even my hand can pass through it."

"Sorry I can't answer that question Verde sama."

"Ok. Wake him up," said Verde pointing towards hibari kyoya.

"Yes Verde sama," said the guard and started to beat the rods again to wake up hibari Kyoya. He makes loud noises till hibari woke up.

Unconscious hibari Kyoya woke up after few seconds with irritation and anger like a lion who got disturbed in his sleep. Hibari glared at the two with blurry eyes.

"Hey hibari how are you?" asked Verde.

"Verde," snarled hibari while slowly recovering his eye sight.


	22. Peculiar Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know hibari kun I never thought I would see you in such a state. How did you even let your gaurd down? I'm curious," asked Verde.
> 
> "Hm," snarled hibari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter. Now on wards the chapter upload will be slow and may have large time gap between them. Thank you.

"You know hibari kun I never thought I would see you in such a state. How did you even let your gaurd down? I'm curious," asked Verde.

"Hm," snarled hibari.

"Look at you ignoring me. Hibari kun do you want to know how your flames are not working," asked Verde.

"Hm," hibari snarled again.

"Come on hibari kun. I won't be able to get or give information if you are so uncooperative. Why don't we ask each other our own important question? What do you say?"

"Why?"

"Why??? What do you mean by 'why' ? Please talk in sentence. I can't understand what you're asking if you use a single word."

Hm is the only reply he got from hibari.

"Verde sama should I try something to make him speak properly?" asked the guard.

"No need. I know him well, he won't say anything even if you torture him. He is just like that. I need to understand him like this. Such a pain," said Verde to the guard and again faced hibari kyoya.

"Let me think. Are you asking why I'm with with Ciar and betrayed Tsuna kun? Am I right?" asked Verde.

"Hm," answered hibari.

"So I'm right. Then let me tell you I'm interested in Ciar's strange metal door materials. You know even a huge fire can't destroy them. That what rumors say and that's what I tested and confirmed with samplers. You know how I love to experiment. I care less about Tsuna and even less about Vongola," replied Verde.

"It's my turn now. How did you get imprisoned here I see no doors?" continued Verde.

"No idea."

"What? How come you don't know how you entered the cell?"

"Verde sama let me answer that question. He was brought here while he was unconscious. Now let me warn you Verde sama if you try to pry about this again I will think that you have bleached the contract and immediately attack you considering you as our enemy," said the guard.

"Wait wait I have no intention of becoming your enemy. I have zero offensive power. I will die if you attack me."

"Then please don't pry too much. One more thing I don't think you have zero offensive power as you were once an acaboleno. I will never let my guard down."

"Ok ok I got it. I won't pry again so don't be hasty. Truce then?" asked Verde while forwarding his hand for hand shake. The reluctant guard took his hand for hand shake and got zapped by an electric shock. The guard stumbled backwards.

"What the hell Verde sama?" shouted the guard.

"Weren't you telling me how you won't let your gaurd down around me and look at you now getting attacked by me," smirked Verde sama.

The guard took out his gun and shoot at him but the bullets got deflected by a headgedog. The same headgedog that hibari kyoya has. Shocked he could see hibari kyoya standing after removing the cuffs and chains. Realizing what's happening the guard got alerted.

"You betrayed us," sneered the guard while hibari tried to destroy the cell bars but in vain.

"No I never betrayed you because I'm never on your side," said verde and hibari who still couldn't destroy the cell got irritated and shouted Verde's name. Verde got hibari's message.

"So guard how to get oneself out of the jail cell?" asked Verde nonchalantly.

The guard started to get relaxed unnaturally. He lowered his gun, sighed to himself and asked Verde:

"So is there no such thing as purolonium? The radioactive element?"

"Look here kid I'm the one who's asking questions here. Answer my questions only if you want to save your life. So don't waste my time with your obvious doubts."

"I don't get it. Don't you want to do some research on this materials?"

Hibari started to get even more annoyed by their interactions. The hedgehog grasped his master's intention so it rolled at high speed and injured the guard's shoulder.

"Answer or I'll bite you to death."

The guard holding his injured shoulder started laughing uncontrollably as if his injuries are not a matter to worry about. He raised his gun on pointed it on his forehead and pulled the trigger. He shot himself. That shocked both Verde and hibari.

Immediately after his death the metal door shut so quickly with a bang sound that startled them.Before they could put two and two together a few sharp metallic rods rose from the ground breaking the floor and ceiling while injuring Verde and hibari. The place from which the rods are emerging is random and unpredictable. 

They got into defence mode. The speed at which the metallic rods emerging from the ground is making them difficult to defend themselves. The hedgehog on hibari's cue is trying to protect Verde while hibari is using his flames but still sustained injuries.

The space to move freely gradually decreased as many metallic rods emerged from the ground. Hibari tried to destroy the rods bit still couldn't scratch a single one. They are in a very tight spot. In this confusion Verde started to realize something.

"Hibari kun. There is only one power you Vongola Famiglia can't harm. That power is called stand power. Do you remember passione? Some of them have stand powers. Giorno the boss of passione once told us about stands, that stands can be defeated by other stands only and nothing can destroy them and also a stand name 'Notorious B.I.G'? I can tell that this metallic rod no the whole dungeon is a stand alone stand. We're trapped hibari. We don't have stand power to fight this stand."

"Hm," answered hibari while still dodging.


	23. Arrival of Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to dodge further, faced with crisis, his back resting on the wall hibari kyoya tries to defend from the up coming attack with his thongs. 
> 
> Few of the rods pierces hibari through his legs, hands, stomach, thighs, shoulders and pinning him to the wall, making him immovable.

"Why do I have to go through so much for my experiments on stands? Do something hibari kyoya. Aren't you the strongest?"

"Hm."

One of the metal rod grazed through hibari's left shoulder while the other pierced through Verde's right thigh. Verde screamed with pain.

"Just do something hibari kyoya," shouted Verde while hibari was getting cornered as he continues to dodge. Unable to dodge further, faced with crisis, his back resting on the wall hibari kyoya tries to defend from the up coming attack with his thongs. 

Few of the rods pierces hibari through his legs, hands, stomach, thighs, shoulders and pinning him to the wall, making him immovable. Before a rod gets pierce through his heart the wall at which hibari is pinned to becomes soft and he slides down escaping from the upcoming rod.

Meanwhile Tsuna woke up from his nightmare and was shocked to find Abile sleeping while sitting on the floor with his head on Tsuna's bed. Traces of tears were clearly visible on Abile's face. Tsuna tried to wake him up but he was sound asleep. Tsuna shifted Abile from the floor to his bed and covered him with his blankets so that he would not catch cold.

Tsuna feeling an immense headache which is different from his intuition headaches sat down on a chair and closed his eyes and rubbed his templates. Tsuna felt as if some of his memories are missing. He felt he did something undesirable but was unable to recall anything. Determined to find what's happening he got up to search for anyone that could fill him in.

But as he was about to opened the door someone grab his shoulder and pulled towards himself. As tsuna looked up he found mukuro placing a finger on lips indicating him to be silent. Tsuna is used to mukuro's uninvited sudden shocking mysterious appearance and disappearance. But still as Tsuna was worried about mukuro he was glad to see him once again.

"Oh you are awake wakake (young) Vongola," whispered mukuro.

"Mukuro Where have you been? Why are you so late? I was worried."

"Shuu not so loud wakake (young) Vongola," mukuro again whispered and placing a finger on Tsuna's lips indicating him to be as silent as possible.

"Wakake (young) Vongola lot of things happened while you were asleep. I have something to tell you in private. So now I want to take you somewhere with me alone. Do you trust me?" asked mukuro.

Tsuna replied with a nod. Smiling he lifted Tsuna and hold him in princess style disappearing instantly as mukuro's cape covered them.

At the same time someone blooked the path of Colombina and Laura on their way to return to their home. That someone was wearing a black and gold suit suitable for a king. His black coat was embroidered with beautiful flowers, leaves, butterflies and lady bugs in pure gold. His shimmering golden shirt and his matte black pants go so well together that it was impossible for anyone to not miss it. His shining black leather shoes were also embroidered with golden patterns. Nobody can pull off his golden flowy blond hair with three curl buns in the front as well as he did. His tender face with strong slim masculine body potraiyed a powerful aura. His over all appearance radiated the vibes of divine being.

He was sitting in a white colour and gold embroidery chair drinking tea in the middle of the road. A small table with similar design as the chair was full of different type of fashionable sweet (including his favourite pudding), savoury dishes and a golden teapot. He was sipping tea and casually complianting them to his bodyguard.

His bodyguard was no less in terms of his appearance when compared to his boss. The bodyguard was dressed in purple and violet suit. His purple shirt was full of shimmering geometric patterns in violet colour which gave off his bold protective and indestructible personality. His violet leather pants has a silver shimmer all over it. A silver decorative belt which has a unique tiger print pattern holds his pistol of his left side. His violet overcoat has similar tiger print pattern embroidered at the edges which his unique appearance. His curly hair length was to his shoulder and he radiated an aura of unshakeable mountain. 

He was holding a tortoise and the tortoise had a strange key embedded on it. The tortoise was sleeping soundly in his hands. The car where Colombina and Laura are travelling stopped right in front of them as they were blocking the road. Colombina and Laura got off the car and greeted them.

"Nice to meet you passione boss Giorno Giovanna," greeted Colombina with a hint of frustration.

"Nice to meet you too Negris Colombina. How may I help you?" asked Giorno casually.

'Seriously you're the only person in this mafia world who would stop my path with a royal style," thought Colombina.

"Passione boss Giorno Giovanna please can you set up your late night tea party somewhere else. You are blocking the road," said Colombina with a fake smile.

"Ooh I see. But you won't be able to revive Emily if I leave this place," said giorno smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Colombina with a serious face while Laura was shocked.

"I meant what I meant. I can revive Emily like right now," said giorno with a smile once again.


End file.
